Repercussions Of Rival Angels A DNAngel fanfiction
by skillet of stories 1999
Summary: Daisuke and Hiwatari are waging war against each other as Hiwatari seems to have become deranged. Riku is alo put in danger by Hiwatari.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document

D. . Repercussions Of The Rival Angels. CH:1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. , its' characters, references, manga/anime or any affiliated franchises or companies. This is a work of fiction created entirely by myself and not the creators/directors/writers of D. . This has been created for the purpose of entertainment and non-profit, home use therefore tipping the balance in favour of fair use. Whooah, that was a mouthful. Copy and paste, anyone. Also there is an apple product mentioned, I do not own apple or any of its products. Jeez, these disclaimers are as long as a week in the jail.

"Good morning Dai-kun" I heard, waking from my peaceful slumber to find Riku chan around two inches from my face.

"Good morning" I replied to my sacred maiden "Did you sleep well Riku-chan"

"Of course I did, I had you next to me"

"Riku, you are such a hopeless romantic"

"You're one to talk" Riku snapped, obviously taking my comment a little too seriously.

I gazed round the room, suddenly remembering that I was in Rikus' bedroom, and more to the point, in her bed. Then I remembered Riku-chan has a twin sister that came in to wake her up most mornings. 'Perhaps she slept in today' I thought, knowing I was wrong, but not admitting it to myself.

As that thought was still fresh in my mind, the younger Harada herself strode casually into the room. Then I remembered that she didn't know I was here (she was napping when I arrived). Risa glared at me with malice in her eyes.

"Daaaiiisssuuukkke! Just what do you think you're doing in my sisters' bed?" She screeched.

"He slept with me last night Risa, okay, he's done nothing wrong! Now get OUT!" Riku bawled coming to my defence.

"Jeez, fine, don't bite my head off"

"You shouted at me first"

"Shut up you bitch!" Risa exclaimed.

My jaw hit the floor at that. I had never heard Risa say anything like that before.

"Now you've made me mad Risa..."

"Look, Riku I'm sorry, just let me go"

Riku, enraged, stormed over to her sister before bring her fist down on Risa's head.

"I'm sorry. Just leave me alone" Risa sobbed. After uttering those words she burst out the room, tears of failure at scolding her sister, rather than pain, flowing down her cheeks.

"Do you think I over did it a little, Dai-kun"

"I think you over did it a lot" I replied.

"I'd better go apologize to Risa..."

Seeing Riku disheartened like that just made me feel awful, so I decided to pick up the mood.

"Not before a good morning kiss" I said.

I leaned in close to her face, lowly parting my lips, to go in for the built up romantic kiss. Riku grabbed my neck, latched onto my lips and threw herself on top of me. This caused me to fall back onto the bed I had gotten up from during the argument.

As fate would have it, Risa stepped in to apologize at that very moment.

"Look Riku, I'm sorry about what I said earlier... Daisuke you pervert, what are you doing to my sister!"

Riku looked up.

"You're just jealous"

"Are not" she snapped back.

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Riku, Risa, both of you calm down. I know both of you are sorry for what you said to each other, so make up and move on"

"Sorry" Both girls said in unison.

"Great" I said "Now Riku, you and me can pick up where we left off"

"Eeeeeeww, you guys are so disgusting" Risa objected as Riku and I resumed kissing. She then decided there was no point staying in the room, as neither Riku nor I were stopping.

Having Riku there, all to myself, felt great. Her body pressing against mine, her soft, sweet lips gently caressing my own, her luscious, ample breasts rubbing tantalizingly against my chest. Rikus' red, soft, shampoo smelling hair falling down in strands brushing my cheeks. I wrapped my arms softly around her thin back, feeling her wriggle with pleasure. It was wonderful, my arms around her back, her arms around my neck, sharing in an intense moment of intimacy, kissing softly but passionately. After around two minutes we parted our lips to refresh ourselves, we lay there panting, revelling in each others' presence and wanting the moment to last forever. Finally Riku spoke.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now, do you want to join me?"

"Sure, just let me find my I-pod, I just had a great idea for a fanfic"

"You are such an adorable geek"

"I have to say you're a lot more adorable than me"

At this, Riku turned bright red and started twiddling her thumbs.

"Riku, have you seen how much you blush, that's amazing, you're as red as a tomato" I exclaimed.

"Oh shut up" Riku said playfully "I'll go turn on the shower and get undressed"

"Okay, I'll be right there"

After I said that my back started to burn with pain and my head began to spin. I let out a horrific scream as flesh at the back of my rib cage parted and two huge, black wings protruded, showering loose feathers everywhere.

"Daisuke! What's wrong! Are you alright!"

Then she saw me standing there, two huge wings extending from my back, waving slightly.

"Oh my God" She whispered "Daisuke, what's going on"

"You know about me being the phantom thief, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I think I still have those wings of Darks'"

"Daisuke, can you control them, you know, put them away"

"Oh Crap! I'm not sure if I can"

I put all my strength into moving them, and i was rewarded with movement.

"I've always wanted to do this"

I contracted my wings so that they tucked behind my back, and then spread them in one large movement so that they were raised high in an angelic pose. Yet more feathers were thrown across the room.

"Daisuke, that was amazing"

"I've always wanted to do this too"

I walked over to Riku, letting my new found wings brush against her cheeks. She blushed. I then wrapped the wings around her, bringing Riku into a tight embrace. I particularly liked the fact that she was completely naked, as she had just stepped out the shower in response to my cry of pain. This gave the moment a very intimate feel.

Yet again it was proven that fate itself hated me. Risa walked in.

"Daisuke..." she said, almost seeming frightened, and then fainted, even managing the feminine 'look at me I'm fainting' swoon.

Thud!

"What should we do" Riku asked.

"Leave her there, I'm taking a shower with you remember" I replied.

"But if she wakes up and realises that we're showering together, she'll burst in and start yelling"

"Okay, I'll put her on the couch downstairs"

I scooped Risa up in my arms and by the look I got from Riku; I could tell she was jealous.

"Don't be like that" I said "You get to have a shower with me"

"I guess so" she mumbled, heading towards her bathroom.

I walked down the stairs to the living room, where I placed Risa gently down on the couch and hopped back up the stairs to my sacred maiden, who was waiting in the shower for me.

Well that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will be around soon. Sorry that this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer. Oh yeah constructive criticism only, no insults. Also a shout out to the D. fans and fans of any other anime, it's good to know we all have something in common.

here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

D. : Repercussions Of Rival Angels

Ch:2: Hiwatari's Return.

Hello, I'm back with chapter two of this D. fanfiction. I hope those of you who read the first chapter enjoyed it and wish you all the best. I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews on this chapter. Actually, I just hope someone out there has read my first chapter at all. Peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. or any other trademarked names that may appear in this fanfiction. I found a way to make it shorter, yaay for me! (victory air-punch).

"Wow that was intense" I said happily, letting out a contented sigh and flopping onto the bed as I stepped out the bathroom. Closely followed by Riku. She flopped onto the bed beside me and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"It sure was" She said with a delighted smile on her face. "We should do it more often"

"Yeah"

"Let's get dressed and head downstairs, Risa will be awake by now"

As we started to put our clothes on I heard a sound from the room below, the kitchen. The noise was strange, a sort of soft thudding, like someone sleep walking into a door. I walked over to the banister to see if I could find the source of the noise. It was Risa, sleep walking repetitively into the kitchen door, drool running down her chin as her head tilted to the side.

"Riku-chan, you've got to see this!" I shouted into the bedroom.

Riku appeared, stretching her arms.

"What is it Dai"

"That..." I trailed off.

Riku resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the top of her lungs, stifling her laugh into quiet chuckle. As we both peered down at the sleep walking Risa, we noticed her start to mumble something.

"I've got to...get the soy sauce" She lulled in her sleeping state.

At this, both Riku and I burst out laughing. This seemed to wake Risa from her bout of sleep walking; she looked up at us laughing and then felt the small bruise on her head. She put two and two together and deduced what had happened.

"How long were you watching me?" she mumbled.

"Only a couple of minutes" I replied.

"What did I do?" Risa asked.

"You were walking into the door and muttering about soy sauce"

Risa blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, I am hungry" She stammered.

"We're all hungry" Riku chipped in. "You can cook, right Dai?"

"Yeah"

"You can cook breakfast for us then"

It took around ten minutes to cook some sausages, bacon and eggs. I then took the liberty of boiling some rice for the soy sauce lover Risa.

"That's an odd combination, a fry-up with rice" Riku remarked.

"If you're objecting you're not getting any"

And as I spoke those words, I felt myself being lifted from my feet with extreme force. I felt as though my rib cage was about to implode. Then my second thought was Riku and Miss Harada. I was re-enforced; the Harada twins however, were not. I was relieved to see they were not harmed. I fell to the ground, my head smashing off the kitchen work surface and creating a nasty gash along my forehead.

"Riku...are ...you...alright" I managed.

"I'm fine" Riku half whispered, choking on her own words as she teared up. "But you're not, you need to go to the hospital"

"I'm...fine...where's mi...Miss...Harada...is she...okay...too"

"She's fine Dai" Riku said, whispering entirely this time "Just rest, okay"

"I'm...fine..."

I said that knowing full well that I wasn't. A pool of my own blood was forming around me, I think it was around then that I lost consciousness.

Riku's P.O.V.

"Daisuke...DAISUKE!" I screamed, shaking his shoulders as he stopped moving. I was about to order Risa to call an ambulance when I saw the wound on Dai-kun's forehead start to close over. His broken ribs then started to reform and his wings burst out from under his shirt causing him to unconsciously rise to his feet. I rose with him and allowed him to fall gently into my arms. I held him there, feeling his heart beat and stroking his soft, red hair. I couldn't stop myself from sobbing. Daisuke wasn't even concerned about his own injuries, he made sure Risa and I were safe.

"All I ever am is a hastle to Dai-kun. I can never help or defend him but he's always there to catch me when I fall or take the blow when I'm attacked. If we just broke up he wouldn't have to get injured for my sake...maybe we should..." I sobbed, tears falling onto Dai-kun's limp body.

"SHUT UP RIKU!" Risa bawled at me. "He protects you because he loves you, are you blind? If you broke up it would tear him apart, it would ruin his life! You're being really selfish right now Riku!"

I was surprised at an outburst like that from Risa, but she was right, I would ruin Daisuke's life if I were to ever hurt him like that. To my surprise, Daisuke woke up while I was still sobbing.

"Daisuke, you're alright, thank God" I sighed with relief and leaned in to kiss him.

Daisuke's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes finding Riku's lips locked with mine. 'I'd like to wake up to this more often' I thought as I raised my arms and embraced her. I could feel her tears falling on to my cheeks, so I comforted her as best I could.

I broke the kiss to talk to her.

"Riku-chan...the blast that sent me flying, what happened"

A mellow but somehow intimidating voice came from behind me.

"I happened"

I turned around and didn't believe what I saw. Hiwatari was standing there, huge white wings protruding from his back. In his hand he clasped an incantation feather.

"Harada sisters, leave...I only have business with Niwa"

"Riku, Risa run as fast as you can away from here, it's not safe"

Without any objection my sacred maiden and her twin sprinted for the door, leaving me on my own with this delusional Hiwatari.

"Die Daisuke Niwa"

He lunged at me with a punch. I tried to deflect it with my forearm but I only succeeded in redirecting his fist. It smashed into my right shoulder with tremendous force, pushing through my flesh, snapping some of my ribs and shattering my shoulder blade. His fist exited my back, a spout of tissue and blood splattered against the far wall.

"Ghhaaaahhhrrggh!" I yelled, feeling my bone and flesh being torn out as Hiwatari retracted his hand, pulling at my muscle tissue as he did so.

I fell to the ground bleeding, unable to move my right arm. Hiwatari kicked me in the right side of my jaw, tearing a chunk of it off. My face slammed into the floor with the power of his kick, sending more of my shattered jaw skidding across the floor. Hiwatari, by this point toying with me, stamped down hard on my right wrist and twisted his foot, tearing my flesh. He kicked my dismembered hand across the floor.

"I'm going to let you live...for now" Hiwatari said, in a low, menacing tone. "I'm bored, so I'll keep you alive for sport. Just know I could take your life at any given time"

"You...bas...tard" I managed to mumble before being silenced by a blow to the head. Everything turned black and I lost consciousness.

Riku's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could, hoping Daisuke would be alright. I ran and ran because there was nothing else I could do, my lungs were burning and my legs ached. I couldn't stop though, Risa wasn't safe and I had to lead her out of harm's way. My thoughts were interrupted by a burst of white feathers bursting from the roof of my house, sending tile and plaster flying in all directions. It was Hiwatari...and he had blood on his hands, he swiftly shot off after throwing something in my direction, it looked like a severed hand.

"Risa...we have to...get back to the...house as soon as...we can" I said, out of breath, worry making my voice crack.

"But we...we're supposed to...be getting...away from...there"

"Hiwatari...just...left. It...should be...safe now. But I'm...worried about...Daisuke...Hiwatari just...threw a...hand at...us...I think...it's Dai-kun's"

"Oh crap!...we need to...help...him"

Daisuke's P.O.V.

I sat up, felling intense pain in my left arm. I looked down to realise that my hand was missing and then I began to remember the fight. Hiwatari, seemingly deranged attacked me, taking the right side of my jaw and my left arm. At that moment I regained all my senses. Suddenly, pain flowed throughout my entire body causing me to cry out, my jaw hurt like hell. This pain was nothing like I'd ever felt, it was horrific. I sat there for around five minutes, wondering how much more I could take of this pain, when suddenly Riku burst in, only to stare at me and fall to her knees in horror.

"Don't look...nnngg!...I'm a freak" I rasped, swallowing a fair amount of my own blood. "You...rrrrrggh!...can't love me looking like this"

"I'll always love you, no matter what you look like" Riku choked while bursting into tears "We need to get you to a hospital" she sobbed "You'll die if we don't"

"Riku, I love you so much. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you"

"Thank you, Daisuke...I...couldn't imagine life without you, it would be horrible"

And with that I lost consciousness again, content knowing Riku was beside me.

Well that draws this slightly longer chapter to a close. I'll try to have a really long chapter uploaded by the end of the week. Please review my work, I'd like to have you're opinion of my writing.


	3. Chapter 3: Down Time

Paste y

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. , I would be a very happy guy if I did, but I don't. Take that copyright laws.

I remember only vague blurs, lights flashing, a high pitched siren, being lifted into darkness and then movement. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, unaware to the passage of time, unbeknownst to where I was headed. I could hear Riku's voice, that comforting, wonderful voice telling me I was going to be okay. At the time I thought otherwise, however, after around five minutes of driving I found that my severed hand had begun to reform, to the surprise of Riku, the paramedics and myself. My wounds were healing quicker than anything I had ever seen before, not even Dark had had this level of recovery. By the time we reached the hospital I was entirely fine, my wounds were gone though my hand did feel strange. Imagine that, an entirely new hand forming on your wrist. It just wouldn't do it what I told it to, I told it to form a fist and it made a beckoning motion... towards Riku, who gave me a look of death. By the time we reached the hospital room all the pain had gone from my body, I was fine but i wasn't permitted to leave until a parent or guardian showed up. Finally after rigorous checks the nurse left Riku and I alone.

"Riku, I'm sorry I made you so worried" I said.

"Oh Dai, you have nothing to be sorry for"

I heard her voice shake and saw her lip begin to tremble. At first I thought she would hold it down, but a second later she was sprawled across my chest crying her eyes out.

"Just promise me you won't get hurt anymore. I thought all this stuff was over after Dark disappeared... JUST DON'T GET HURT OKAY?!"

I felt a lump form in my throat.

"I'm sorry... that's the one thing I can't promise you...don't ask anything like that ever again!"

Riku looked hurt, angered.

"Are you trying to make it out that it's wrong to worry about people you love"

"Riku, that's not..."

"Fine then, I'll stop caring!" She interrupted, and with that she stormed out of the ward, pushing a young nurse out of the way as she did so.

"Riku, I..." I spoke, none of my words reaching her.

Hours later, after a visit from my mother telling me that I should stay the night in the ward, I was left alone in the ward once again. Yet more hours passed and finally the young nurse Riku had pushed earlier passed by again. She strolled up to my bed and began to speak.

"Hey little guy, we're cutting the lights now goodnight" she said in a melodic tone, words rolling off her tongue like melting butter. Before I could react, she leaned over to kiss me on the forehead, similarly to how my mother does. And as fate would have it, Riku just happened to walk in at that very moment. So what she saw was an attractive nurse leaning over my face.

"Forgotten about me already, huh" she said in a tone that was unlike her, a tone full of contempt and spite, "You think I'm gone and you move onto someone else that quickly? And someone older no less."

I recoiled, feeling hurt that she could accuse me of that.

"Riku, who do you think I am, I love you. I'm hurt that you think I'd do that..."

"What am I supposed to think?" She spat coldly "Well what am I looking at?"

"This nurse just leaned over to kiss me on the forehead, she was acting all motherly. Trust me I had nothing to do with this!"

"He's not lying y'know" wheezed a voice from the bed to the right.

There, lay an old man, pipes trough his nose and multiple drips and nozzles up his arm.

"What?"

Riku turned and looked at the man. The man had an honest look in his eyes, like someone who had gone through pretty much the same thing and wanted to help anyone who stood in the same position.

"I saw the whole thing, the boy's story is accurate, don't go around jumpin' to conclusions like that"

She turned her head slowly back round to me. Her lip petted and her eyes watery. Aaaand she did the pout lisp, you know, when R's come out as W's.

"Oh Dai, I'm so sorry" she wailed, lunging at m, almost taking me by surprise.

"It's alright, I forgive you" I said, pulling the back of her head to the crook of my neck. And there we lay for hours, silently. Eventually we fell asleep, as after such a stressful day, sleep is quite a necessary thing.

I woke up around 7AM to find my mother hovering around us, an "Oh, so that's what you were doing all night" look on her face. I looked down, only to find Riku, her arms wrapped around me.

"Well...how's Riku doing?" she asked sarcastically.

After that, I knew I was in for one hell of lecture.

Thank you for reading this chapter. To anyone who's reading this, a big shout out you to you all. I hope I'll have another chapter in the next few months, but if it's a late upload I apologise in advance. Yet again, a big thank you from Scotland.

our document here...


End file.
